


Made for You

by elvish_sky



Series: Sleepover Drabble Collection [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Helm's Deep, Pre-Helm's Deep, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvish_sky/pseuds/elvish_sky
Summary: You get ready to join your husband in battle.
Relationships: Haldir of Lothlórien/Reader
Series: Sleepover Drabble Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208180
Kudos: 3





	Made for You

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Thank you so much! I’m so sorry it’s so short, although this is the closest thing to a real drabble I’ve ever done so maybe it’s ok? I liked the idea of this taking place before a battle, and I had fun with that, but I’ve never written Haldir before so I hope I did a good job!

Made for You  
You tugged on your tunic, pulling it on before grabbing your armor. The elves of Lothlorien were preparing to ride to the aid of the people of Rohan at Helm’s Deep, and it would be your first real battle, Lothlorien having been at peace for centuries. Your husband, Haldir, helped you fix the chest plate into place, and you pulled on your arm guards before tucking daggers into your boots and strapping them to your thighs. You sheathed your sword as Haldir slung your quiver over your shoulder. He stepped back, looking at you.  
“The armor suits you.”   
You scoffed in derision, knowing that he did not want you joining him in this battle.  
“No, meleth nin. Truly, it looks good on you.” He smiled softly.  
“Does it really?”  
“Yes. It looks right, like it was made for you and you for it.”  
You smiled. “Thank you. I shall endeavor to make you proud, fighting by your side.”  
“You will.” He grabbed your hand, your armor clanking against his as he entwined your fingers. He leaned in to kiss you, softly, before pulling away. You walked out the door together.


End file.
